


Don't Need a Ring for My Finger, Just Need a Steady Hand to Hold

by sweeterthankarma



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 06:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18231296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeterthankarma/pseuds/sweeterthankarma
Summary: It’s Wolfgang, observant through Kala’s eyes while he shaves in the bathroom upstairs, who finally urges her to ask Rajan what he’s thinking about.“Marriage,” he responds simply and almost immediately. Nonchalant, he sets down the paper like the word he’d just uttered doesn’t hold the intense amount of weight that it most certainly does.





	Don't Need a Ring for My Finger, Just Need a Steady Hand to Hold

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from the song "Promises" from the Hadestown musical.

Kala sits quietly across from Rajan, stirring her tea while he absentmindedly chews his toast. He has today’s paper unfolded across the counter and his phone sits beside it, loading his emails, but Kala recognizes his expression, the way he’s clearly not reading the words that his eyes haphazardly scan. Kala has watched him for a few minutes, curious as to what he’s pondering, but she knows his morning routine and how catching up with work can sometimes be stressful. It’s Saturday, though, so she wonders what could possibly be on his mind that’s so preoccupying. It’s Wolfgang, observant through Kala’s eyes while he shaves in the bathroom upstairs, who finally urges her to ask him what he’s thinking about.  

    “Marriage,” Rajan responds simply and almost immediately. Nonchalant, he sets down the paper like the word he’d just uttered doesn’t hold the intense amount of weight that it most certainly does. Kala’s mouth falls open a little bit.

    “Sorry?” Kala and Wolfgang both say at the same time through her mouth. Rajan’s lips quirk up into a smile; he must notice the emphasis in her voice, the lull of an accent that doesn’t belong to her— well, not  _ just  _ to her. By now, he’s gotten skilled at detecting when the other sensates are around, especially when it’s Wolfgang, and he’s exceptionally good at appreciating the ways that they all blend together and intertwine, oftentimes without even meaning to. As he tells Kala and Wolfgang rather often, he loves them separately, but he also loves them  _ together,  _ the way that they’re connect and work as a whole, stronger together though just as powerful when apart.

    “Well, there’s so many different kinds of marriage,” Rajan begins to explain. Kala’s eyes are still a bit wider than he thinks they need to be, so he reaches for her left hand, both to soothe her and to emphasize his next comment.

    “There are legal marriages, done with ceremonies and engagements and parties, like ours.” 

Kala smiles and Rajan notices. It’s a real smile, an authentic one, the kind Rajan loves best on her. Happy, unashamed, pleased with her choices, pleased with  _ him—  _ it had taken awhile for her to look at him like this and mean it, but now, it’s more than he could have ever dreamt for. 

__ “There are arranged marriages, forced marriages, just as there are mere partnerships out of convenience and necessity. Legal loopholes, too, people who get married just for the benefits..the list goes on and on.” 

Rajan repositions Kala’s hand in his, holding her less tight suddenly, almost like she’s fragile. He meets her eyes and she sees that familiar gleam of wonder in them that always resurfaces every time he remembers that she is indeed a member of  a different species. 

   “But then there’s other kinds of marriages, like you and Wolfgang, you and your cluster. You are bonded together for life, for better or for worse, and you don’t have a say about it, you can’t change it. It’s a beautiful thing, really.”

Softly, Kala replies, “it is.” Wolfgang sees her in the mirror as he washes the remaining shaving cream off his jawline. He nods, smiling just enough for her to know that he heard Rajan’s words. He’s trying to act nonchalant, and while his minimalistic response might fool anyone else, Kala knows him inside and out. Rajan does too, by now, but he can’t feel the way that Wolfgang’s heart thrums, the way that his chest rises, the way that his blood runs a little easier, a little smoother in his veins because of the love surrounding him. 

As if he does feel it, Rajan continues. 

    “And Wolfgang and I, we have a bond too, a bit like our own kind of marriage, though I doubt he’d want a ring to solidify it...”

He hesitates at his confession, blushing, and Kala squeezes his hand while Wolfgang snickers victoriously to himself in the bathroom. He gives Kala a look that’s half amused, honored. So Rajan  _ has _ thought of proposing to him? Good to know. 

Feeling Kala wander and growing anxious about Wolfgang’s response, Rajan opens his mouth to stutter an excuse but his lovers shush him.

    “Go on,” Kala urges, turning her attention back to the man before her. She’s desperate to  know more about how Rajan feels, especially as she knows Wolfgang’s intricacies inside and out by now. She feels everything he does when Rajan walks into a room, emotions doubled, and she imagines if her husband feels the same.

    “Well, I guess we wouldn’t even really need a ring,” he finally says, and he’s quick to correct himself. “Though that’s of course not to say that he doesn’t deserve one, and that you don’t deserve yours either, but truly, our relationships are going to exist no matter how we label it, legally or with jewelry. What Wolfgang and I share— that won’t go away.”

It’s a genuine statement that would probably sweep Kala off her feet were she standing up, but instead, it drives her to abandon her own plate of breakfast and cross the table to stand before Rajan. 

    “You know,” she remarks, and the words only come partly from her, “you’re really quite fortunate that both your lovers are able to be in the same space, at the same time, in the same body.” 

    “Is that so?” Rajan responds. He’s still flushing, and it certainly isn’t a sight that Wolfgang expects will fade by the time he arrives downstairs, especially not when Kala is easing herself onto his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck.

She hums out an affirmative as her fingers tease the hair on the back of his neck. She feels the wood floor underneath her bare feet despite wearing socks and she knows Wolfgang is coming to join them, a truth that makes it even more impossible for her smile to fade.

    “Yeah, because right now, Wolfgang really wants to kiss you, and so do I.”

Rajan’s hand frames Kala’s cheek at the same moment he catches sight of Wolfgang shirtless in the doorway.

    “I guess everybody wins,” he says as his lovers surround him, and he doesn’t have to be in either of their heads to sense that they agree. 

**Author's Note:**

> I miss this ot3 and honestly am still reeling over the fact that they're canon. We need more Rajalagang content, and I'll be here to write it and pray for season 3 / irritate Netflix over it in the meantime. You can find me on Tumblr under the same username, sweeterthankarma.  
> P.S. I'm likely going to write a second part to this where Rajan does get Wolfgang a ring, so stay tuned for that! It may be a second chapter under this piece or maybe I'll post it as a separate one shot.


End file.
